24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Bauer
Jack Bauer (born 1966) was a federal agent responsible for helping save the United States on many occasions. Bauer was presumed dead and only Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, Chloe O'Brian and former president David Palmer knew his real fate until Palmer and Dessler were assassinated and Almeida barely survived an assassination attempt. Currently, he has been reinstated as a CTU agent and is assisting in the pursuit of Russian terrorists in possession of several canisters of nerve gas. Background Jack Bauer graduated from the University of California, Los Angeles with a bachelor's degree in English literature and also graduated from University of California, Berkeley with a master's degree in criminology and law. Bauer worked as a Los Angeles Police Department SWAT team member before working in the U.S. Army's Delta Force. At one point, Bauer was given the offer to work in the secret Coral Snake unit however he declined the offer. Bauer worked in the CIA before working for the Counter Terrorist Unit. Education *LASD - Basic SWAT School. *Master of Science, Criminology and Law - University of California (Berkeley). *Bachelor of Arts, English Literature - University of California (Los Angeles). *Special Forces Operations Training Course. Experience *Department of Defense, Washington DC – Former Special Assistant to the Secretary of Defense. *CTU – Former Director of Field Operations, Los Angeles Domestic Unit. *CTU – Former Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit. *Los Angeles PD - Special Weapons and Tactics. Military *US Army - Combat Applications Group, Delta Force Counter Terrorist Group. Family Bauer had a wife, Teri and daughter, Kimberly. Teri was deeply affected by the secretive nature of Jack's work at CTU, and the stress lead to a break up in 2001. Six months later, Jack moved back in with Teri and Kim and the couple began working hard to rebuild their marriage. Kim blamed her mother for the break up and not being able to see her father and was cold to Teri, even after Jack moved back in. Teri died during Day 1 when Nina Myers shot her, trying to escape from the CTU. Kim blamed her father for her mother's death and moved out, not talking to her father however, after she believed her father had been killed during Day 2, she decided that her father meant more to her than she thought. Bauer got Kim a job at the CTU to try and keep her close to him however she soon got married to Chase Edmunds and left the organization. CTU Missions One Shot In 1997, Division assigned Jack as Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles. His first mission was to protect the recently-defected IRA member Moira O'Neal from attack by her former associates. Four agents died when Tim McGinnis' crew of hitmen attacked the Arizona safe house where she was being held, but Jack managed to flee with O'Neal in time, and later killed McGinnis' group before they could get to her. Hotel Los Angeles attack Jack was the section captain on this mission in 1998. Operation Proteus Jack was the team leader on this mission in 2000. Operation Hell Gate To be written. Operation Nightfall Two years before the events of Day 1, while in the Delta Force, Captain Bauer led the failed Operation Nightfall mission to assasinate Victor Drazen. The mission, authorized by Senator Palmer went wrong and led to the supposed deaths of all the team's members except for Bauer. The main objective of the mission was the destruction of the house Victor Drazen was in. Unfortuantly, Drazen was not in the building at the time and the destruction of the house killed his wife and daughter. Little did they know but MI6 agent Stephen Saunders, who was a member of the Delta Force team, was not actually killed in the blast but was captured and tortured by Serbian Forces for 2 years. When he was released, Saunders started a vendetta against the United States which led to the events of Day 3. Bribes In 2001, Jack built a case against three federal agents who were accepting bribes and had them busted. Instantly, nobody would trust Jack from then on except his closest associates. Day One ]] During Day 1, Bauer was director of the Los Angeles CTU but was relieved of duty for treason. Bauer had to go through the start of Day 1 knowing that his daughter had ran away from home, however he later discovered that she had been kidnapped. Bauer was blackmailed by Ira Gaines and had to commit several acts of treason to keep his family alive. Bauer made a friend of David Palmer during Day 1. After a rocky start, Palmer realized that Bauer had spent the entire day trying to protect him. Bauer would find this friendship invaluable and would help him clear the charges of treason. Later in the day, Bauer discovered that his close friend and former lover Nina Myers was actually a traitor and had killed his wife. Bauer was distraught by this and attempted to kill Myers before deciding that killing her would be the easy way out. Day Two ]] After the death of his wife Teri, Jack became depressed and estranged from his daughter Kim. When Tony Almedia asked that Bauer be brought in to help with the nuclear weapon crisis of Day 2 Bauer decided not to help then changed his mind later. During the day, Bauer was constantly under the pressure of his missing daughter. Bauer thought that he was going to die when he volunteered to fly a plane carrying the nuclear weapon into the desert, however George Mason talked Bauer out of it, offering to go himself. The talk with Mason made Bauer re-evaluate this position since his wife's death and made him realize he had to get on with his life. After Day Two Several months after Day 2, Bauer got addicted to Heroin while trying to stay undercover with the Salazars. Bauer tried to fight his addiction, however he was not able to quit until he got onto a drug rehabilitation program. Bauer also got his daughter, Kimberly Bauer a position at the CTU Los Angeles. Bauer told his daughter that he got her the position so that he could make sure she was safe. Day Three ]] Bauer was the head of the CTU Los Angeles Field Branch during Day 3 and was a key part of the mission to obtain a deadly virus. Bauer discovered that his partner, Chase Edmunds, was romantically involved with his daughter Kimberly Bauer and started treating Edmunds differently. Bauer later realized that his behavior was unacceptable and decided to accept the relationship. During Day 3 Bauer met Nina Myers, the women who killed his wife, again. Myers was captured but tried to commit suicide while being questioned. After trying to escape from the clinic, Myers was discovered by Kimberly Bauer who threatened to shoot her. Her father however was the one who killed Myers, in revenge for his wife's murder. Bauer was ordered, by President Palmer, to kill Ryan Chapelle in order to prevent the release of the Cordilla Virus into the population. Although Chapelle and Bauer had always been at odds, this action greatly disturbed him. At the end of Day 3, Bauer was forced to chop off the arm of Chase Edmunds in order to stop the Cordilla Virus from being released. After the crisis was over, Bauer returned to his car and cried. After Day Three ]] Three months after the events of Day 3, Erin Driscoll became the Director of CTU Los Angeles. Driscoll was uncompromising and saw Bauer's previous addiction to heroin as a major weakness so she fired him. Bauer got a job at the Department of Defense working for Secretary of Defense James Heller. Bauer met Audrey Raines while working there with whom he became romantically involved. Day 4 ]] As part of his duties at the Department of Defense, Bauer returned to the CTU to have a meeting with Erin Driscoll. During the meeting, Bauer became involved with a suspect being brought in and, helping out, tried to discover what the terrorists' target was. Bauer shot the suspect in the leg and discovered that the target was his boss, the Secretary of Defense. The discovery was made too late however and the Secretary was kidnapped along with his daughter, Audrey Raines. Bauer was also held by the CTU. Bauer blackmailed Driscoll for his freedom by helping her locate a lead into what the terrorists were planning. The lead was kidnapped however, and the Head of Field Operations, Ronnie Lobell was killed. Against CTU orders Bauer followed the terrorist holding the lead and was able to save his life. He then continued to follow the terrorist. To buy time, Bauer was forced to hold up a store but eventually got away. When the terrorist realized he was being followed, he killed himself to avoid being captured. Bauer was captured by police but was released, on the order of Driscoll and made Acting Head of Field Operations. He soon was instrumental in the rescue of the Secretary of Defese and his daughter. During the day, Bauer was forced to torture Paul Raines who was believed to be working with the terrorists. It was later discovered that Raines was innocent but the whole incident damaged his relationship with Audrey Raines. When an Electromagnetic Pulse was used in centeral Los Angeles, Bauer and Paul Raines were forced to seek shelter in an arms shop. During a shoot out, Raines was shot trying to save Bauer's life. Raines survived but was told he would proberbly not regain the use of his legs. After it was discovered that terrorists planned to target a US City with a nuclear missile, Bauer was asked by David Palmer to capture a Chinese national inside their Los Angeles Consulate. During the operation, the Chinese Consule was killed by friendly fire from his own troops and the target Bauer was trying to capture got shot. At the CTU, the doctor were trying to save the life of Paul Raines who had suffered heart failure after his earlier shooting. Bauer forced the doctor, at gun point, to save the Chinese target. Raines died because the medical team were forced to work on Bauer's patient. Due to the incident at the Chinese Consulate, the Chinese government demanded Bauer's extradition, to which President Charles Logan agreed. However, Walt Cummings, defying Logan's direct order and going behind his back, ordered Bauer be killed instead of handed over to the Chinese. Palmer intervened and warned Bauer, who then staged his own death and escaped with the assistance of Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and Chloe O'Brien. After Day 4 Forced into hiding, Jack assumed several identities and lived in several locations. After being discovered in Chicago, he eventually made his way back to Los Angeles. Weapons .]] During Day 1 and Day 2, Bauer's weapon of choice was a Sig Sauer P228 Two Tone 9mm. His weapon of choice during Day 3 was a Heckler und Koch USP Compact. Appearances Jack Bauer has appeared in every episode of 24. Memorable Quotes * Jack Bauer: I'm federal agent Jack Bauer, and today is the longest day of my life. * Jack Bauer: (from Season 5 preview) If you don't tell me what I want to know, then it'll just be a question of how much you want it to hurt. * Jack Bauer: I have killed two people since midnight. I haven't slept in over 24 hours. So maybe you should be a little more afraid of me than you are now. * Jack Bauer: You're a good liar. But I've seen better. * Jack Bauer: You probably don't think that I can force this towel down your throat. But trust me, I can. All the way. Except I'd hold onto this one little bit at the end. When your stomach starts to digest it, I pull it out. Taking your stomach lining with it. For most people it would take about a week to die. It's very painful. * Jack Bauer: (to Nina while he has a gun to her head)''You are going to tell me everything I want to know or I swear to God I will hurt you before I kill you, and no one will be able to stop me. * '''Jack Bauer:' There are things in this world which are out of our control. Sometimes we like to blame ourselves for them so we can try to make sense out of them. * Jack Bauer: A few years ago, my wife was killed because of my job. My daughter has never been the same since. This last year... well, you know what I went through to bring you in. What'd I get for it? A pat on the back. In the end, a demotion and a heroin habit. I'm tired of putting my ass on the line for nothing. I'm DONE putting my ass on the line for nothing. * Jack Bauer: I used to be in the military. Used to do field work for the CIA. I've been to some horrible places. I've seen some pretty terrible things. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my whole life. * Jack Bauer: (Jane Saunders is unwilling to help Jack find her father) You have no idea how far I'm willing to go to acquire your cooperation. * Jack Bauer: (to his new girlfriend Diane) My name's not Frank. It's Jack Bauer. * Jack Bauer: He shouldn't have been playing with A-dults. * Jack Bauer: That's the problem with people like you, George. You want results, but you never want to get your hands dirty. I'd start rolling up your sleeves. * Jack Bauer: The only way you're going to die is if I kill you. Your bomb's not going off. * Jack Bauer: (Confronting Nina after he discovers she was the mole) How many people died today because of your job? Walsh? Jamey? Ellis? My wife and daughter almost died today? * Jack Bauer: (Last line of Day 4) Mr. President, it's been an honor. * Jack Bauer: (Last line of Day 1) I'm so sorry... Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack